El Encuentro
by Arii Black-18
Summary: Dos dimensiones, una vive en paz y otra está completamente destruida. Que pasaría si los sobrevivientes de la segunda dimensión descubrían como viajar a la otra. Que sentirán las personas de la primera dimensión al ver a personas que deberían estar muertas. -Soy mala en summarys
1. Explicaciones

_Yo no invente la historia de Harry Potter, cualquier personaje, objeto, lugar o hechizo que reconozcan le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y solo a ella. ¡Gracias J.K. Rowling! _

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste. Tal vez algunas veces tarde mucho en actualizar, pero nunca dejare la historia, se los prometo. **_

**Summary:**

Dos dimensiones, una vive en paz y otra está completamente destruida. Que pasaría si los sobrevivientes de la segunda dimensión descubrían como viajar a la otra. Que sentirán las personas de la primera dimensión al ver a personas que deberían estar muertas. ¿Podrán vivir en paz y disfrutar a su familia completa?

_**Aquí les dejo las historias de los personajes de la Segunda Dimensión.**_

**Los Potter:**__El 31 de octubre de 1981, Lord Voldemort llego al Valle de Godric cuando todos dormían. Ya frente la casa de los Potter, él entro directamente al cuarto de Harry Potter donde asesino al bebe justo en el momento en que sus padres abrían la puerta. Los Potter no reaccionaron de inmediato, dándole a Voldemort la oportunidad de escapar. La muerte de Harry destrozo a los Potter, pero con el apoyo de sus amigos salieron adelante poco a poco. En 1989 Lily quedo embarazada y aunque ni ella, ni James olvidaron a Harry, le dieron la mejor vida que pudieron a Charles Robert Potter. James tenía el cabello azabache desordenado y sus ojos eran de un café claro. Lily tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y ojos verde brillante. Charles o Charlie como todos le llamaban vivió feliz, es un joven bromista que con risas y alegría intentaba aliviar el dolor de la guerra. Cuando era niño sus padres le contaron sobre su difunto hermano mayor y desde entonces, Charlie siempre deseo haber podido tener a Harry con él. Desde pequeño se crio con su mejor amigo, casi hermano, Anthony. Charles era una copia de James, solo los diferenciaba el cabello castaño rojizo del joven.

**Los Black: **Sirius se deprimió bastante después de la muerte de su ahijado, pero ocultando su dolor, siempre apoyo a James y a Lily. Tiempo después conoció a Kate y después de mucha historia se casaron. Cuando Sirius se entero de que Lily se había embarazado nuevamente, se encargo de embarazar a Kate, para que, según él, sus hijos fueran la siguiente generación merodeadora, idea que James apoyo. Así nació Anthony Regulus Black, ahijado de James Potter. Anthony y Charles eran los mejores amigos, eran un equipo desde que nacieron, entre ellos se llamaban Charlie y Tony apodos que después todos usaban con ellos. Sirius tenía ojos grises y cabello negro ondulado. Kate tenía el cabello castaño rizado y ojos verde manzana. Anthony tenía el mismo color de ojos que su padre y se parecía a él físicamente pero tenía el cabello castaño rizado de su madre.

**Los Lupin: **Remus sufrió mucho con la muerte de su sobrino Harry, ayudo a que los Potter salieran adelante. Cuando Charles Potter nació James le ofreció ser el padrino del niño, cosa que el acepto encantado. Remus y Tonks se conocieron en una reunión de la Orden del fénix. A Tonks le costó bastante hacer que Remus estuviera con ella ya que él pensaba que era muy viejo, pobre y peligroso para ella. Con la ayuda de James, Sirius y Lily, Remus y Tonks empezaron a salir y luego de un tiempo se casaron. Por la guerra decidieron no tener hijos, cosa que Remus agradeció, por miedo de pasarle su maldición a algún hijo. Remus tenía el cabello castaño, ojos café dorado y un aspecto cansado. Tonks, tenía ojos negros penetrantes y cabello negro lacio, que normalmente mantenía corto y de color rosa chicle.

**Los Longbottom: **Los Longbottom se salvaron de la tortura de Bellatrix por la ayuda de varios integrantes de la Orden. En un ataque de mortifagos asesinaron a Neville Longbottom a los 14 años; este incidente destrozo a los Longbottom quienes intentaron seguir adelante, sin lograr aliviar el dolor de la muerte de su hijo. Neville se parecía mucho a su madre, ella tenía ojos cafés y cabello negro. Frank tenía el cabello marrón y ojos celeste cielo.

**Los Weasley: **La familia Weasley fue de las más afectadas en la guerra mágica. Molly y Arthur Weasley decidieron dejar de tener hijos al nacer su sexto hijo Ronald. Charlie Weasley fue el primero en morir por un ataque de dragones. Percival Weasley fue asesinado en el Ministerio de Magia, sin poder arreglar una discusión que tuvo con su familia. Los siguientes en morir fueron el matrimonio Weasley, que fallecieron en un ataque de mortifagos, donde incendiaron la Madriguera y a Molly y a Arthur con ella. El último en morir fue el primogénito de la familia, Bill Weasley, quien sacrifico su vida, dándoles a sus hermanos la oportunidad de escapar de un ataque de mortifagos. Los únicos sobrevivientes de la familia fueron Ron, Fred y George Weasley. Todos eran altos, pelirrojos y tenían los ojos celestes de su padre.

**Hermione Granger: **Hermione fue la mejor estudiante en sus años de Hogwarts. Era una Gryffindor, hija de muggles, un poco solitaria en sus primeros años. Desde su tercer año, Hermione se empezó a juntarse con Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom. Luego de la muerte de Neville, Hermione y Ron se unieron más que nunca. Se pusieron de novios en su quinto año y desde entonces están juntos. Al graduarse de Hogwarts ambos se unieron casi inmediatamente a la orden del fénix. Hermione tenía el cabello castaño alborotado y ojos del mismo color.

**Mystical Malfoy:** Cuando Narcissa quedo embarazada por segunda vez ella y su esposo Lucius Malfoy decidieron enviar al bebe lejos de Inglaterra y de la guerra. Les costó mucho separarse de la niña y aunque también quisieron enviar a su hijo Draco para que estuviera seguro, eso no sería posible porque ya varias personas lo habían visto. Dejaron a la niña en un instituto mágico de Estados Unidos, donde se quedaría hasta cumplir los diecinueve años. Cuando volvió a Londres, ya con veinte años, Mystical Malfoy, investigo sobre su familia enterándose de la muerte de su padre y su hermano y visitando a su madre antes de la muerte de esta. Narcissa murió feliz y en paz, por poder ver a su linda hija ya grande y poder decirle cuanto la amaba. Al haber crecido sin juzgar el estatus de sangre, Mystical decidió luchar contra Voldemort uniéndose a la Orden del Fénix. Mystical tiene el cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises y era idéntica a su madre a su edad.

_**Subiré el primer capítulo apenas me arreglen la computadora, les dejo esto que los ayudara a entender bien el comienzo de la historia. **_

_**Besos!**_


	2. El Viaje

**_Yo no invente la historia de Harry Potter, cualquier personaje, objeto, lugar o hechizo que reconozcan le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y solo a ella. ¡Gracias J.K. Rowling!_**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_- La Segunda Dimensión esta completamente dominada por Voldemort._**

**_-Ambas dimensiones están en el _****_año _****_2008._**

**_-Les dejo las edades de varios personajes: _**

**_Charles Robert Potter: 19 a_****_ños (Harry es 8 a_****_ños mayor)_**

**__****__****_Anthony Regulus Black: 19 a_****_ños _**

**__****__****__****_Mystical Narcissa Malfoy: 25 a_****__****__****__****__****_ños (Draco es 3 a_****_ños mayor)_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_Kate Emily Black: 39 _****__****__****__****_a_****__****__****__****__****_ños_**

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Aquí_****_ les dejo el primer capitulo de mi historia, espero les guste. Aun no me han arreglado la computadora pero por dicha mi tía me esta prestando la suya. Voy a intentar actualizar lo mas rápido posible. _**

**__****_¡_**No molesto mas y disfruten a lectura!

_Primera __Dimensión_

El silencio se expandía por todo Londres, los pocos sobrevivientes de la guerra se encontraban ocultos en sus refugios. Donde antes se encontraba el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ahora solo se veían ruinas. El bosque prohibido se encontraba mas oscuro de lo normal.

El gran silencio fue interrumpido por la aparición de un hombre que vestía una capucha negra y larga que lo cubría completamente. Rápidamente el hombre camino hasta una de las torres destruidas donde se detuvo frente a una pared, saco su varita y apunto hacia el muro. De la nada se abrió una puerta secreta, por donde el hombre entro. Luego de asegurarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada el hombre camino por un pasillo oscuro hasta que entro en una sala donde se encontraba un pequeño grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de una mesa en el centro del lugar esperándolo.

-¿Lo conseguiste Canuto?-Pregunto un hombre con lentes, alto, con cabello azabache desordenado y ojos color café claro. Tenia unas pocas arrugas en la cara, pero se veía muy joven para su edad.

-Incluso la pregunta ofende Cornamenta- Contesto el hombre que ya se había quitado la capucha dejando ver su atractivo rostro, tenia cabello negro ondulado que le llegaba hasta los hombros y que tenia unos hermosos ojos grises.

- Sirius eso es serio- Dijo un hombre de cabello castaño con canas, ojos café claro y aspecto cansado- Contesta la pregunta de James ¿lo conseguiste?

- Si Remus, aquí esta- Dijo Sirius sacando un pergamino enrollado de su túnica y poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

- Nos podrían aclarar, de que están hablando...-comenzó un chico de cabello castaño rizado y ojos grises, muy parecido a Sirius

-...porque honestamente no entendemos nada- termino otro chico, este era idéntico a James excepto por el cabello castaño rojizo.

-Bueno...-Inicio James, compartió una mirada con Remus, Sirius y otro hombre con cabello marrón lleno de canas y ojos celeste cielo.

-Frank, tu lo entiendes mejor, porque no lo explicas tu- Le dijo Remus al hombre.

Frank Longbottom suspiro y comenzó con el relato.

-Desde hace unos meses, Remus, Sirius, James y yo buscamos un lugar a donde ir para estar mas seguros, pero Vold.. Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado tiene dominada toda Inglaterra e incluso muchos otros países y no dudo que pronto sera todo el mundo- hizo una pausa y miro significativamente a los merodeadores y cuando estos asintieron el continuo- Todo_ este _mundo.

- ¿Que quieres decir con "este mundo"?- Pregunto una mujer de cabello castaño rizado y ojos verdes manzana que era abrazada por Sirius.

- ¿Acaso hay mas de uno?- Pregunto otra mujer un poco mas joven, de ojos negros penetrantes y cabello rosa chicle.

-Si, hay otros mundos- intervino una mujer de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello rojo oscuro, impactando a la mayoría de personas en la sala con sus palabras- Alice y yo hemos intentando crear un traslador que nos enviara a un lugar seguro. Los trasladores tenían algo parecido a una cámara de vídeo muggle, al enviarlos grababan la zona y a los diez minutos volvían para que viéramos lo que grabo.

- Uno de los trasladores grabo algo interesante, o mejor dicho a alguien- continuo Alice, una mujer de ojos café y cabello negro-La cámara grabo a alguien que aquí ya murió.

- ¿A quien grabo?-Pregunto Ronald Weasley mientras abrazaba a su novia por la espalda.

-A Kingsley Shacklebolt- Respondió Lily.

La sala quedo en total silencio. Todos se encontraban atónitos por la información y recordaban al auror que murió en una batalla contra mortifagos en el ministerio.

-Eso es imposible-Dijo la novia de Ron, que tenia ojos café y cabello castaño alborotado- Kingsley murió, vimos su cadáver.

-Si Hermione- comenzó James- _Aquí_ Kingsley murió, _allá_ no.

Antes de que alguien mas interrumpiera Lily siguió explicando.

-Mandamos varios trasladores con pergaminos explicando nuestra situación, claro, sin especificar nuestra ubicación ni identidades al principio- Dijo ella.

-Luego de varios pergaminos, ellos comenzaron a respondernos, al parecer, primero pensaron que era una broma, nos costo mucho convencerlos de que era verdad y hasta pensaron que eramos mortigafos- Continuo explicando Sirius.

- ¿como van a pensar que era una broma?- Pregunto un hombre pelirrojo de ojos azules.

-Ni nosotros haríamos algo de tan mal gusto- Dijo un hombre idéntico al que hablo antes.

-Al principio nosotros pensamos lo mismo, luego Kingsley nos explico la situación de su mundo- Dijo James.

- ¿Es que su situación es peor que la nuestra?- Le pregunto Charlie a su padre

- ¿Acaso eso es posible?- añadió Tony mirando a su padrino

- Yo diría que es lo opuesto- Respondió James.

-¿Como que lo opuesto?- Preguntaron varias personas a la vez.

- En ese mundo viven en paz desde hace diez años-Respondió Remus.

-añadió Pero que paso con Vold...?- iba a preguntar Tony.

-¡Cállate!- Le gritaron todos- Recuerda que es tabú- añadió una chica de ojos grises y cabello rubio platinado.

-Bueno Mysti, perdón- Dijo Tony levantando las manos- repito y corrijo ¿Que paso con Aquel-que-nosotros-si-nombramos?

-No sabemos mucho de lo que paso con el, solo sabemos que lo derrotaron hace diez años y que en esa batalla final muchas vidas de ambos lados- contesto James riéndose de las ocurrencias de su ahijado.

-Bueno- comenzó Frank- Hemos pensado en viajar a esa dimensión y quedarnos ahí, si seguimos aquí nos mataran uno por uno.

-¿Pero no seria muy extraño estar con nuestros alter-egos?- Pregunto Mystical

- Eso pensamos nosotros al principio, pero Kingsley insistió en que mejor viajáramos, dijo que el tema de los alter-egos lo resolveríamos luego- Respondió Remus

-Incluso dijo que si no íbamos, el vendría por nosotros- añadió Sirius causando la risa de varios.

-¿Creen que es seguro?-Pregunto Hermione

-Es la única opción que tenemos para sobrevivir- Respondió Alice.

-¡Hay que hacerlo!- Dijo Ron con determinación.

Todos asintieron apoyando a Ron.

-¿Cuando viajaremos?- Pregunto Kate.

- Lo mas pronto posible- Respondió Frank

- De echo, lo mas ideal sera viajar mañana temprano, entre mas rápido salgamos de esta dimensión, mas seguros estaremos- Menciono Lily.

-¿Que tiene el pergamino que trajo Sirius?-Pregunto Tonks.

-Es lo que necesitamos para viajar- Dijo Frank leyendo el pergamino- Tiene la dirección que debemos poner en el traslador y dice que nos encontraremos con una persona de confianza a la que debemos obedecer hasta que Kingsley aparezca.

-¿Quien es la persona de confianza?- Pregunto Mystical.

-No dice quien es, solo que confiemos en ella.- Respondio Sirius leyendo el pergamino que le quito a Frank.

-Bueno, esta decidido..- Comenzó George dramáticamente.

-Mañana viajaremos a otra dimensión..-Le siguió Fred de la misma forma.

- A empacar- Terminaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ni que tuviéramos tantas cosas- Dijeron Tony y Charlie a la vez.

- Bueno guarden sus cosas mientras nosotras terminamos la cena-Dijo Kate caminando hacia la cocina seguida por Lily, Alice y Tonks.

Los demás comenzaron a empacar sus cosas para el viaje. La cena paso entre risas y todos se fueron a dormir para despertar temprano.

Ya en la mañana, cuando todos terminaron de desayunar se prepararon para viajar.

- ¿Seguros que no olvidan nada?- Pregunto Lily como por décima vez- Recuerden que si olvidan algo, no pueden volver.

-Ya amor, todos llevan todas sus cosa, no queda nasa en la torre.-Dijo James tranquilizado a su esposa.

Todos salieron de la Torre muy Juntos, con las varitas listas por cualquier hacia una colina cerca del Lago Negro donde se veía el cadáver del Calamar Gigante.

Alice y Lily prepararon el traslador que era una escoba vieja, lo suficientemente larga para que todos la tocaran.

-Bueno todos toquen el traslador- Grito Frank

Todos agarraron la el traslador se activo todos sintieron un gancho debajo del ombligo que tiro de ellos con fuerza. Al llegar todos cayeron al suelo golpeándose entre ellos. Con dificultad se pusieron de pie lentamente.

- ¿Están todos bien?- Pregunto Remus mientras ayudaba a su esposa a levantarse.

-Si- Contestaron todos.

-¿Están completos?-Pregunto Tony arreglándose la ropa.

-Si hijo, completamente adolorido- Dijo Sirius con una mano en su hombro lastimado.

- Tranquilo papa, eso es normal para las personas de tu edad-Dijo Tony palmeando la espalda de su padre.

-¡HEY!- Gritaron James, Lily, Remus, Alice y Frank

-Yo no estoy viejo mocoso- Dijo Sirius, causándole una carcajada a su hijo.

Un carraspeo hizo que todos se voltearan al mismo tiempo y con varita a mano.

Sin embargo, al voltear y ver a la mujer frente a ello, todos se quedaron congelados. Había sida la profesora de la mayoría y la querían demasiado, por lo que sufrieron mucho con su muerte. Pero verla ahí, un poco mas vieja, con su impecable túnica y la misma mirada severa que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Bienvenidos- en frente de ellos se encontraba Minerva MaGonagall con una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios- Es un gusto volver a verlos.

Los merodeadores sonrieron ampliamente, ahí estaba su Minnie.

_**Espero que lo disfrutaran**_

_**Dejen un Review por favor**_

_**Besos **_

_**Arii Black-18**_


	3. Héroes de Guerra

**_Yo no invente la historia de Harry Potter, cualquier personaje, objeto, lugar o hechizo que reconozcan le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y solo a ella. ¡Gracias J.K. Rowling!_**

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Les dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, y también a los que leyeron la historia, me dan un gran apoyo y emoción para seguirla._**

**_¡Disfruten a lectura!_**

_-Bienvenidos- en frente de ellos se encontraba Minerva McGonagall con una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios- Es un gusto volver a verlos._

_Los merodeadores sonrieron ampliamente, ahí estaba su Minnie._

Los primeros en reaccionar fueron los merodeadores, quienes actuando impulsivamente corrieron a abrazar a su ex-profesora favorita. Los que conocían a McGonagall esperaban que los alejara para regañarlos, pero ella, sorprendiéndolos a todos les regreso el abrazo con mucho entusiasmo.

Cuando Kingsley le pidió ayuda a Minerva para recibir a unos visitantes ella se negó, pues no creía lo que el ministro le contaba pero después de que él le mostrara los pergaminos que le enviaron, ella no tuvo otra opción que ayudarlo, aunque aún no se convencía del todo. Pero todo eso cambio cuando los vio ahí. Frente a ella tenía a esas personas a las que les dio clases desde que eran pequeños y a quienes vio crecer. No lo pudo dudar más.

Luego de abrazar a los merodeadores por unos segundos ella se separó y los miro fijamente. Ni la mejor poción multijugos podría copiar a esos tres hombres a quienes quería tanto. James, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y sus ojos café brillando de diversión, Sirius con una sonrisa pícara incomparable y ese brillo travieso en sus ojos grises que el Sirius de su mundo perdió en Azkaban y Remus, con su habitual aspecto cansado, pero con una sonrisa amable y un casi imperceptible brillo juguetón en su mirada. No había notado lo mucho que los extrañaba hasta ese momento, sin importar los muchos dolores de cabeza que le habían causado cuando eran adolescentes, los tres se habían robado una parte de su corazón, eran como los hijos que nunca tuvo. Los ojos de Minerva se llenaron de lágrimas sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, lágrimas de emoción, lágrimas de la alegría que sentía en ese momento.

Los tres hombres vieron sorprendidos la gigantesca sonrisa en la cara de Minerva. Nunca la habían visto así, pero no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar nada ya que la profesora se volvió para dirigirse a los demás.

-Como ya dije, es un gusto verlos. Kingsley no puede venir en este momento, entonces me encargo guiarlos y contarles todo lo ocurrió en este mundo durante la Guerra.-Dijo McGonagall repentinamente seria

Todos asintieron igual de serios que la mujer, no sabían mucho de lo que paso en la Guerra pero sí que se perdieron muchas vidas para lograr terminarla.

-Por si alguien no me conoce soy Minerva McGonagall, directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-Profesora ¿Qué ocurrió con Dumbledore? –pregunto Tonks.

-Desafortunadamente murió Tonks, pero eso se los explicare luego en mi oficina.-Respondió Minerva un poco afectada por la mención de su viejo amigo, contarles lo acontecido en la Guerra seria doloroso pero era necesario, sabía que sería igual de difícil para ellos escucharlo como para ella contarlo.-Antes que nada los quiero llevar a un lugar muy especial para el mundo mágico desde el final de la Guerra- Dijo ella.

Comenzó a caminar por los terrenos de Hogwarts seguida por los demás que veían todo maravillados. La vista era hermosa, completamente diferente al lugar de donde venían. De lejos los merodeadores vieron el sauce boxeador y sonrieron nostálgicos recordando sus emocionantes años en Hogwarts. Mystical miraba todo fascinada, cuando volvió a Londres, Hogwarts ya había sido destruida por Voldemort, ella solo pudo escuchar historias sobre el increíble castillo. Pero nada se comparaba con la vista, todos estaban en lo cierto cuando le dijeron que la vista maravillaba, se sentía la magia por cada lugar , era simplemente espectacular.

Caminaron hasta que McGonagall se detuvo frente a un amplio prado, ella saco su varita y susurro un hechizo. Frente a ellos se apareció una gran reja de metal brillante con un letrero color azul metálico que decía "Héroes de Guerra".

-Este es el cementerio "Héroes de Guerra", un monumento para los fallecidos en la segunda guerra contra Voldemort.-Dijo Minerva con tristeza en sus ojos.

Todos se estremecieron, el lugar irradiaba tristeza, entraron caminando despacio, deseando no encontrar a nadie conocido. Leyeron mucho nombres en las tumbas como Hestia Jones, Gideon y Fabian Prewett, Cedric Diggory, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Ted Tonks(Tonks lloro hasta que Remus la pudo tranquilizar un poco), Alastor Moody y Severus Snape (Lily hizo aparecer unas flores en su tumba para desgracia de James). Fue al final del cementerio cuando McGonagall se detuvo, miro a su alrededor con una enorme tristeza.

-Llegamos- Dijo en voz baja, claramente aguantando las lágrimas.- En mi oficina les explicare todo y contestare las preguntas que sean necesarias.-sin más que decir se hizo a un lado para que los visitantes vieran las tumbas.

Todos estaban quietos, nadie se atrevía a ser el primero en pasar. Frank comenzó a avanzar con lentitud hasta que miro una amplia lapida de piedra blanca rodeada de tulipanes blancos que decía:

_Frank Longbottom y Alice Longbottom_

_1957-2003 1961-2003_

_Adorados Padres, Amigos e Hijos._

_¡Nobles Héroes con una Valentía Incomparable!_

Alice lo alcanzo, entrelazo su mano a la de él y lo miro directo a los ojos, sufrieron mucho con la muerte de su hijo pero en todo momento se apoyaron, siempre uno junto al otro y eso jamás cambiaria. Se dieron un tierno beso que expresaba todo el amor que sentían por el otro y se abrazaron.

Los Weasley, junto con Hermione caminaron temblorosos por las tumbas, su familia se había roto de la peor forma por culpa de Voldemort y los mortifagos, los gemelos se habían vuelto muy protectores con Ron al igual que él con ellos, no se sentían capaces de enterrar a un familiar más. Leyeron los nombres de varios conocidos en las lapidas, incluso de algunos que venían con ellos de la otra dimensión, pero en ese momento solo rogaban por no reconocer el nombre de alguno de sus hermanos o de sus padres. Para su desgracia no tardaron mucho en hacerlo. La lapida era de piedra caliza, tenía un ramo de Margaritas color naranja suave y tenía escrito en ella:

_Frederick Gideon Weasley_

_1978-1998_

_Querido Hijo, Hermano y Amigo._

-No..-sollozo George suavemente, cayo de rodillas frente a la tumba y empezó a llorar, Fred estaba en shock pero reacciono al ver el estado de su gemelo, se agacho y lo abrazo con fuerza. Hermione abrazo a Ron al ver lágrimas en la cara de este.

-Chicos, estoy aquí, no he muerto.- Dijo Fred intentando calmar un poco a sus hermanos, quienes al escucharlo se tranquilizaron un poco.

Fred volvió a fijar su mirada en la lápida y miro una inscripción en la parte de abajo de esta que decía:

_Volveremos a estar juntos Greda, nadie no separara..._

_-Tu otra mitad-_

Cerro los ojos soltando una lagrima traicionera, no podía imaginar lo que había sufrido el George de este mundo, era demasiado doloroso. Abrazo con fuerza a su gemelo, queriendo decirle que no lo abandonaría nunca, que nadie los separaría jamás, ni siquiera la muerte. Miro a Ron y estiro su brazo para que se uniera al abrazo, cosa que él pelirrojo menor hizo de inmediato. Hermione camino hasta donde estaban McGonagall y Mystical dándole a los hermanos un momento de privacidad.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-Grito Tonks, mirando Horrorizada una lápida de mármol verde. Rápidamente Remus se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su esposa, cuando leyó lo que decía la lápida quedo en el mismo estado.

_Remus John Lupin y Nymphadora (Tonks) Lupin_

_1960-1998 1973-1998_

_Amados Hijos, Amigos y Padres_

_¡Héroes Luchando por un Futuro Mejor!_

Sirius y James cerraron los ojos con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, Anthony coloco una mano en el hombro de Charles ya que este era muy unido a su padrino, Lily intento calmar un poco a Tonks con poco éxito.

-¿Como que padres?- Pregunto con tono de súplica a la ex-profesora de Transformaciones. Remus no dijo nada pero miro a la directora esperando una respuesta.

- Sí, tuvieron un hijo que ahora es un niño maravilloso, pero te contare lo demás en mi oficina Tonks -Respondió ella con tristeza

-Pero...-

-Dora, la Minerva nos explicara todo luego, por favor tranquilízate y ten paciencia amor. -Dijo Remus.

Cuando Tonks se volvió hacia él para protestar, se calló al ver el dolor en los ojos del hombre lobo. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y se abrazaron sin necesitar más palabras, apoyándose mutuamente. Cuando se separaron Lily abrazo a Tonks, con el paso del tiempo se habían echo muy amigas, casi hermanas. Sirius y James abrazaron fuertemente a Remus cuidándose entre ellos, como siempre.

De repente todos escucharon unos sollozos y se volvieron para encontrar a Kate arrodillada frente a una lápida. Sirius corrió al lado de su esposa y la abrazo. Anthony miro la lápida, que era diferente a las otras, era de mármol gris y tenía al lado a un gran perro de mármol negro. Anthony jadeo cuando leyó la inscripción de la lápida:

_Sirius Orión Black_

_Canuto_

_1960-1996_

_Amigo y Hermano_

_El mejor Padrino_

_¡Aventurero hasta el Final!_

Charles abrazo a su mejor amigo, casi hermano, apoyándolo, mientras Anthony intentaba contener las lágrimas. Aun abrazando a su esposa, Sirius levanto la cabeza, para leer la inscripción de la lápida. La parte que más llamo su atención fue la de ''El mejor Padrino'', sonrió, mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, rogando porque fuera verdad. Él solo tenía un ahijado, al que había perdido hace tantos años atrás, el cervatillo, Harry. Tenía la esperanza de que en este mundo su ahijado estuviera vivo y aunque no quería ilusionarse, no podía evitar rogar porque fuera así.

-Kathy- Dijo Sirius intentando llamar la atención de la castaña. Ella lo miro con los ojos rojos por llorar- Aquí estoy y no pienso irme a ningún lado hermosa.-Le dijo él con ternura y una media sonrisa en la cara.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa ya calmada, rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos y lo beso suavemente. Sirius correspondió el beso y la tomo de la cintura con sus manos.

Anthony un poco más calmado, hizo una mueca al ver la escena que hacían sus padres.

-Consigan una habitación por favor, no dañen nuestras inocentes mentes.-Dijo él dramáticamente tapando sus ojos y los de Charles con sus manos.

-Tu mente tiene de inocente lo que yo de Slytherin- Le contesto Sirius a su hijo separándose de Kate

Padre e hijo sonrieron de lado como solo ellos podían hacerlo y se abrazaron cariñosamente.

James camino hasta el final del cementerio, donde se encontraba una lápida de mármol blanco que en ella tenía escrito:

_James Potter y Lily Potter_

_1960-1981_

_Padre y Madre_

_Amados Hijos y Amigos_

_El ultimo enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte._

El pelinegro sonrió con tristeza al leer la frase, su padre Charlus Potter la pasaba diciendo, más en los tiempos de Guerra. Sintió una pequeña mano entrelazarse con la suya. Miro a su pelirroja quien le sonreía con tristeza en los ojos y un sentimiento que no supo reconocer, tal vez esperanza o felicidad. Lily lo beso profundamente, quería mostrarle todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento. Se separó de él y acaricio ese desordenado cabello que tanto adoraba.

- No hay ninguna lapida con el nombre de _él.-_Susurro ella con suavidad

James sonrió, también lo había notado, ninguna lapida tenía el nombre de su primogénito, de su Harry. La abrazo con fuerza, también sintiendo la esperanza de que su hijo viviera en ese mundo.

-Fue esa noche- Dijo James cuando se separó de Lily. Ella paso su brazo por la cintura de él y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro masculino. Ambos miraban la lápida cuando sintieron unas manos en sus hombros. Sirius y Remus se encontraban a cada lado mostrándoles como siempre su apoyo. Atrás de ellos estacan Kate, Tonks, los Weasley, Anthony y Charles. Su segundo hijo los abrazo a ambos, también con la esperanza de que su hermano mayor viviera en esa dimensión

De repente un fuerte viento se extendió por el cementerio y el cielo empezó a nublarse.

-Creo que lo mejor sería entrar al castillo.-Grito la profesora McGonagall para que todos la escucharan- ¡Agarren mi brazo ahora!

Todos se acercaron a la directora y tomaron su brazo, entonces desaparecieron.

Volvieron a caer en el suelo de la oficina de McGonagall golpeándose unos a otros.

-Minerva, pensé que nadie se podía aparecer en Hogwarts, además de los elfos domésticos-Dijo Lily cuando se puso de pie con ayuda de James.

-Son algunas ventajas de ser la directora-Respondió ella con una sonrisa acomodándose en su escritorio. Los cuadros detrás de ella se encontraban vacíos -Creo que es tiempo de iniciar -Dijo la Mujer apareciendo sillas para todos.

Cuando todos se encontraban sentados, ella los miro y suspiro.

-Todo comenzó el 31 de octubre de 1981...

**_Espero que disfrutaran la lectura!_**

**_¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_Dejen un Review por favor_**

**_Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización :DD_**

**_Besos_**

**_Arii Black-18_**


	4. La Historia Parte 1

**_Yo no invente la historia de Harry Potter, cualquier personaje, objeto, lugar o hechizo que reconozcan le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y solo a ella. ¡Gracias J.K. Rowling!_**

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Disculpen la tardanza, intento actualizar lo más rápido que pueda pero también quiero hacer los capítulos largos e interesantes y pare eso voy a necesitar un poco de paciencia, además también debo ocuparme de mis otras historias que necesitan lo mismo, paciencia. Espero que les guste el tercer capítulo de mi historia…_**

**_¡Disfruten a lectura!_**

Un fuerte viento sacudía los árboles de Londres, el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría una tormenta eléctrica, pero además de eso cosas extrañas ocurrían, las luces de las calles explotaban repentinamente y rayos de distintos colores se veían por las nubes.

En el Valle de Godric, un hombre joven con cabello azabache desordenado y ojos color verde esmeralda miraba el cielo desde la entrada de su casa, cuando el sonido de la Red Flu en el interior de esta llamo su atención. El hombre se dirigió al salón principal, donde encontró a su mejor amigo quitándose las cenizas de su túnica.

-Hola Ron- lo saludo él oji-verde

-Hola amigo- Dijo el pelirrojo-¿Ya averiguaste que es lo que ocurre con el clima?

-Aun no, el ministerio es un caos, los muggles se están empezando a alterar demasiado además de que varios están heridos por las explosiones en las calles y para variar Kingsley he estado muy raro últimamente.-Respondió él.

-¿Raro en qué sentido?- Pregunto Ron curioso.

-No sé, creo que está ocultando algo muy importante, desde hace varias semanas parece preocupado por algo.-Dijo Harry suspirando.

-Bueno, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que no sea nada malo-Dijo Ron

En ese momento la calle se ilumino por un rayo y se fue la luz de la casa, segundos después se escuchó un fuerte trueno.

-¡Por Merlín!-exclamo el pelirrojo

-¡Harry!-Le grito su esposa desde el segundo piso de la casa seguida por un fuerte llanto de bebé.

-¡Ya voy!- Grito el pelinegro- Esto se está poniendo peor, no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí.

-Tienes razón pero ¿Adónde podríamos ir?

-No sé, tal vez…-Harry fue interrumpido por otro grito de Ginny llamándolo. Rápidamente el pelinegro le pidió a Ron que lo esperara un momento y corrió hacia las escaleras de la casa.

Minutos después una mujer pelirroja de ojos color chocolate con un notorio embarazo de unos siete meses entro a la habitación agarrando la mano de un niño de cuatro años, con cabello negro desordenado, algunas pecas en la cara y el mismo color de ojos que su madre. El niño sonrió ampliamente al ver al hombre pelirrojo y corrió hacia él haciendo que Ron lo alzara en brazos.

-¡Hola tío Ron!- Le dijo el niño a su padrino.

-Hola campeón, hola Ginny-Los saludo él con una sonrisa en la cara.

En ese momento Harry entro cargando a un niño como de dos años, que tenía el mismo cabello negro desordenado y los ojos color verde iguales a los de su padre.

-La tormenta cada vez está peor- Dijo Ginny mientras utilizaba su varita para aparecer unas velas que iluminaron más la habitación.

-De eso estábamos hablando Ron y yo amor, no creemos que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí, ni los niños ni nosotros podremos dormir tranquilos con tantos truenos y rayos.-Le dijo Harry a su esposa.

-En nuestra casa pasa lo mismo, bueno en realidad en casi todo el país y nadie sabe cómo detenerlo, por eso estábamos pensando en lugares adonde podríamos ir -Añadió Ron.

-Que les parece si vamos a Hogwarts, no creo que a McGonagall le moleste-Propuso Ginny.

-Menos si llevamos a este pequeño revoltoso, es su consentido- Dijo Ron mirando al niño en sus brazos- Que opinas James ¿quieres ir a ver a la profesora McGonagall?

-¡Sí, vamos con Minnie!-Chillo el niño emocionado mientras aplaudía.

-Ron, primero le debemos preguntar a McGonagall.-Dijo Harry mientras jugaba con Albus.

-Además deberíamos avisarles a Mamá, a Papá y a Andrómeda para que vaya con Teddy, no me gustaría que estuvieran solos con una tormenta así.- Dijo Ginny y los dos hombres asintieron apoyándola.

-Porque no le decimos a Neville que le pregunte a la profesora, él tiene una conexión directa con su chimenea por ser profesor ¿no? –Propuso Ron

-Sí, creo que sería buena idea-Dijo Harry dejando al pequeño Albus en el sofá con su peluche de un lobo para después dirigirse a la chimenea y tirar un puñado de polvos Flu en ella mientras gritaba:

-¡Residencia Longbottom!

Después él metió su cabeza en las llamas verdes y comenzó a hablar con alguien. Luego de unos minutos saco su cabeza de la chimenea.

-Neville dice que si la tormenta no termina mañana temprano, iremos a Hogwarts y que le iría a preguntar a McGonagall esta misma noche.-Dijo mientras se quitaba las cenizas de su cabello despeinándolo más de lo normal.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor sería tener todo listo por si acaso- Dijo Ginny mientras se agachaba para recoger algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo de la sala.

-Ginny por favor, una mujer en tu estado no puede hacer eso-Dijo Harry mirando preocupado a su mujer.

-Harry, ya hablamos esto, estar embarazada no significa que me convertiré en una inútil, no quiero que nuestros hijos se tropiecen con algunas de estas cosas mientras juegan-Dijo mirándolo mal.

-Eso ya lo sé cariño, discúlpame, solo me preocupo por ti y el bebé-Le respondió Harry, estando al tanto de que no ganaría esa discusión, nadie puede ser más protectora con sus hijos que Ginny Potter quien enternecida por la cara de su esposo se le acercó para besarlo con ternura.

-Bueno, creo que debo irme, no me gusta dejar solas a Hermione y a Rose por mucho tiempo y también tengo que arreglar todo por si vamos a Hogwarts.-Dijo el pelirrojo dejando a James en el sofá- Nos vemos campeón, adiós chicos- Se despidió de los presentes.

-Hasta luego, Ron- Se despidieron ellos. El pelirrojo desapareció entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

-Bueno, andando-Dijo Harry alzando a Albus mientras Ginny tomaba la mano de James y juntos los cuatro subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso de su casa.

('-')/

_Cuando todos se encontraron sentados, ella los miro y suspiro._

-Todo comenzó el 31 de Octubre de 1981, hace ya unos… 26 años-Dijo Minerva sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

_''No puedo creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo''-_Pensó ella con tristeza

Tanto los tres Potter como Sirius y Remus palidecieron, al parecer en esa dimensión todo empezó _esa_ noche, la noche que tanto intentaban olvidar, la noche que a dos de ellos todavía les causaba pesadillas. Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba levemente y al verla así James la abrazo protectoramente intentando calmar su propio dolor. Kate abrazo a Sirius por la espalda y le dio unos cuantos besos en el cuello tratando de relajarlo ya que estaba muy tenso, Tonks abrazo a Remus, quien hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la mujer y Anthony coloco una mano en el hombro de Charles, mostrándole su apoyo.

-No sé exactamente lo que ocurrió en su dimensión, pero aquí Voldemort apareció en el Valle de Godric como a las ocho de la noche, según me dijeron, los Potter estaban en la sala de estar. Cuando él entro a la casa, James fue a enfrentarlo sin varita para darle tiempo a Lily para escapar con el bebé –continuo la ex-profesora. Lily sollozó en los brazos de su esposo, no le importaba el tema de las distintas dimensiones, ella sabía que si eso hubiera ocurrido en su mundo James habría hecho lo mismo.

-¿Sin varita?- Pregunto Sirius con voz ahogada.

-Sí, al parecer antes estaba apareciendo burbujas para divertir a Harry-Le contesto la Minerva. Varios hicieron una mueca de dolor al oír el nombre que ya casi nadie mencionaba. James recordó con dolor que antes de cenar _esa _noche, él estaba jugando con su hijo apareciendo cosas para divertirlo.- James detuvo a Voldemort por unos pocos minutos, hasta que este lo asesino sobre las escaleras de la casa-Dijo ella aguantando las lágrimas al igual que la mayoría de los presentes. Lily ya estaba llorando en silencio sobre el hombro de James, quien le daba besos en la cabeza para calmarla. Sirius y Remus aguantaban las lágrimas y eran consolados por sus esposas, ninguno de los dos se quería imaginar la vida sin su amigo, sin su hermano, sin cornamenta.

-Luego él siguió en dirección a la habitación donde Lily trataba de activar un traslador, pero antes de que pudiera terminar Voldemort hizo que la puerta estallara, entonces Lily coloco a Harry en la cuna y lo enfrento.-Dijo la mujer

James hundió la cabeza en el cuello de su esposa y la abrazo protectoramente.

-Ella le suplico que la matara en lugar de al niño pero él solo le dijo que se hiciera a un lado, pero ella nunca lo hizo-Dijo la profesora.

_''Porque la/me dejaría quedar con vida''_- Se preguntaron Lily, Remus, James, Sirius, Tonks, Frank, Alice, Hermione y Mystical

-Entonces después de ver que Lily no se movería, la asesino y luego se acercó a la cuna para matar al bebe también, pero cuando le lanzo la maldición asesina, esta reboto y destruyo el cuerpo de Voldemort.-Dijo McGonagall sorprendiendo a todos en la oficina.

-¿Y cómo fue que la maldición reboto exactamente?- Pregunto Mystical

-Cuando Lily Potter se sacrificó por su hijo, activo una magia muy antigua que creo alrededor de él una protección-Explico la bruja-El amor que ella sentía por Harry creo un escudo que evito que el niño muriera esa noche.

-¿Pero qué paso con Ha-Harry?-Pregunto Lily con voz entrecortada.

-La maldición le dejo una cicatriz con la forma de un rayo en la frente, creo que también recordaba la luz verde-Contesto ella bajando la cabeza. Tanto James como Lily se estremecieron ya que ellos recordaban la luz verde que acabo con su bebe, les aterraba la idea que en esta dimensión su hijo también recordara el color de la maldición de la muerte.

-Profesora ¿Usted quiere decir que el niño sobrevivió a la maldición asesina?-Pregunto Frank anonadado.

-Si Frank, desde entonces a Harry Potter se le conoció como El Niño que Vivió-Contesto ella.

-¿Y qué paso con él? ¿Adónde lo llevaron? ¿Se quedó con Sirius?- Pregunto Lily tan ansiosa que James tuvo que calmarla. McGonagall hizo una mueca, no sabía cómo les contaría todo sin que fuera muy difícil, incluso después de tanto tiempo aun le dolía recordar esos tiempos.

-Muchas cosas sucedieron esa noche Lily- Todos se asustaron al ver la cara que puso la directora- Tengo entendido que ustedes están al tanto de todo el tema de la profecía - Todos asintieron con la cabeza-Bueno aquí los Potter utilizaron un hechizo de protección, el encantamiento Fidelio que requería que alguien sea el guardián secreto ósea la única persona capaz de encontrar y dejar encontrar a otros el lugar escondido-en su caso la casa en el Valle de Godric-

-En nuestro mundo elegimos a Sirius como guardián secreto, pero después decidimos poner a Pettigrew ya que pensamos que nadie sospecharía de él- Dijo James con una mirada cargada de rencor-Pero al final descubrimos que era un mortifago y que le dio la dirección de la casa a Voldemort, lo mandaron a Azkaban, donde murió pero aun así, lamentablemente ya era muy tarde-Termino él ahora con la mirada llena de culpa; Lily lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

-Aquí paso lo mismo, pero con el final diferente-Dijo McGonagall – Cuando Sirius llego al Valle de Godric, solo pudo ver como Hagrid sacaba a Harry de la casa destruida, él le dio a Hagrid su motocicleta voladora para que llevara al niño a un lugar seguro y luego fue en busca de Pettigrew.

James, Lily, Remus y Kate voltearon a ver a Sirius, no querían ni imaginarse que había pasado, menos conociendo lo impulsivo que era el animago.

-¿Qué?-Dijo el oji-gris poniendo cara de inocencia, los cuatro sacudieron la cabeza resignados.

-¿Y qué ocurrió después?-Pregunto Tonks, quien tenía ahora el cabello oscuro, debido a su estado de ánimo.

-Cuando Sirius logro acorralar a Pettigrew en una calle muggle, la rata grito para que toda la calle oyera que Sirius había traicionado a Lily y a James y causo una explosión que mató a todos los que se encontraban a si siete metros a la redonda para luego cortarse un dedo y transformarse en animago, metiéndose en la alcantarilla con las demás ratas.-Contesto la profesora.

-No...-Susurro suavemente James adivinando lo que había pasado

-Nadie sabía que los Potter habían cambiado de guardián, ni siquiera Dumbledore, entonces cuando los aurores aparecieron y vieron los cadáveres de los muggles, el dedo de Pettigrew y a Sirius con la varita en mano, no dudaron en arrestarlo.-Dijo la profesora con tristeza- Luego que interrogaran a los testigos quienes confirmaron que Sirius lo había hecho lo mandaron a Azkaban sin juicio alguno.

Kate abrazo fuertemente a su esposo quien estaba en shock, sin poder creer lo que decía la animaga. En el mismo estado que Anthony se encontraba sin poder creer lo que le había sucedido a su padre en esa dimensión. Al ver el estado de su amigo Charles le paso un brazo por los hombros, al igual que James y Remus, que abrazaron a Sirius apenas este se separó de Kate.

-Albus, considero que lo mejor sería dejar a Harry con la única familia que le quedaba…- La profesora iba a continuar pero Lily la interrumpió.

-¡NO! No lo pudieron dejar con mi hermana, Petunia le haría la vida imposible, odia la magia y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, contándome a mí-Dijo la pelirroja horrorizada.

-Fue necesario Lily.-La pelirroja iba a volver a protestar pero la directora no se lo permitió.- El profesor Dumbledore, hizo un hechizo que protegiera a Harry hasta cumpliera la mayoría de edad, un hechizo con tu sacrificio y por eso Harry debía estar cerca de alguien que tuviera tu misma sangre, la única opción era tu hermana Lily.-La pelirroja asintió resignada, pero claramente seguía en desacuerdo.-No sé mucho de la estadía de Harry con los Dursley, solo que no fue muy agradable para él y también que ellos no le contaron que era un mago.-Dijo ella con furia en sus ojos.

-¡Esos desgraciados!- exclamo James furioso al igual que todos los presentes.

- Bueno, cuando Harry cumplió once años Hagrid fue por él, ya que no recibíamos ninguna respuesta de sus cartas enviadas. Pues él lo acompaño al Callejón Diagón a comprar lo que necesitaría para su primer año en Hogwarts.-continuo la profesora, Lily y James sonrieron con tristeza, imaginándose a sí mismos acompañando a Harry a la estación de Kings Cross.-Al parecer a Hagrid se le olvidó decirle a Harry como entrar al andén 9¾, por suerte una familia mágica pasaba por allí mientras él esperaba- Dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa en la cara-La familia Weasley.

Todos se voltearon a ver a los tres Weasley presentes quienes miraban sorprendidos a la directora.

-Según me contaron, Harry y Ron se sentaron en el mismo compartimiento y desde entonces no se separaron, siempre andaban juntos, eran como hermanos, ambos estaban en la misma casa, Gryffindor.-Dijo Minerva con una sonrisa. Los merodeadores sonrieron orgullosos y Ron pensaba en Harry Potter, él nunca había estado tan unido a alguien como para llamarlo hermano, con quien más estuvo aparte de su familia y Hermione en Hogwarts fue con Neville pero no fue tan unido a él como para considerarlo un hermano.

-Después de un incidente que ocurrió en Halloween ese mismo año, otra persona se les unió a Harry y a Ron, Hermione Granger- la mencionada abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, en su mundo ella comenzó a estar con Neville y con Ron hasta el tercer curso -y desde entonces eran un trio inseparable, incluso en Hogwarts los comenzaron a llamar el Trio de Oro, ya que no podían estar ni siquiera una semana sin meterse en problemas.- Las sonrisas de los merodeadores se ensancharon llenas de orgullo- Me causaron varios dolores de cabeza.-Dijo ella enviándoles a Ron y a Hermione una mirada severa que luego de unos segundos se suavizo- Pero no negare que me encariñe mucho con los tres.-Los antes mencionados sonrieron levemente.

-Es tu culpa Potter.-Dijo Lily enojada, pero no lo pudo seguir estando cuando vio la sonrisa orgullosa en la cara de James.

-¡Ese es mi ahijado!-Grito Sirius levantando los brazos en signo de victoria.

-Bueno- comenzó la profesora repentinamente seria- Ese año un antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscura fue poseído por el alma de Voldemort para robar la piedra filosofal, que se encontraba escondida en Hogwarts por seguridad. Los tres chicos supieron cuando intentaría robarla y lo siguieron, pasaron por pruebas muy difíciles, que muchos magos mayores no podrían pasar, pero ellos lo lograron y evitaron que Voldemort consiguiera la piedra. –Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que los chicos de once años pudieron lograr.

-El segundo año del trio fue más complicado, ya que se dieron unos ataque hacia los hijos de muggles, ¿Todos han oído la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos?-Todos asintieron.- Pues es cierta, el heredero de Slytherin, que es Voldemort creo un diario con sus recuerdos para poder poseer el alma de quien escribiera en él.

-¡Que espantoso!-Exclamo Kate asqueada.

-Sí, el que fue poseído por el diario no recordaba ni era consciente de lo que hacía, solo tenía vacíos en su mente, se preguntaba dónde estaba en cierto momento del día pero no podía recordarlo.-La directora miraba por la ventana con una infinita tristeza-Era una niña de primer curso, estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer.

Todos estaban horrorizados al oír por lo que había pasado esa pobre chica.

-¿Y quién era la niña?- Pregunto Mystical con tristeza

-Ginny Weasley- Aunque la profesora contesto en voz muy baja, todos la escucharon y todos quedaron igual de desconcertados especialmente los Weasley

-¿Quién?-Preguntaron los tres pelirrojos a la vez

-Ginny, la más pequeña de su familia-Respondió la profesora como si hablara con niños de tres años.

-Disculpe profesora…-Comenzó Fred, sacándole una sonrisa triste a la profesora, quien no supo cómo lo reconoció- El menor de nuestra familia es Ron, no tenemos ninguna hermana, somos solo seis.-Termino dejando a la profesora pensativa.

-Bueno, al parecer aquí tenemos otra diferencia entre los dos mundos, aquí los Weasley también tuvieron 6 hijos, pero además tuvieron una niña, la séptima en la familia-Fred, George y Ron estaban atónitos, en esa dimensión tenían una hermanita menor, la hija que sus padres siempre quisieron, pero nunca consiguieron.- Una bruja muy poderosa, la primera mujer en generaciones y una excelente Gryffindor- Termino la profesora claramente orgullosa de su antigua alumna.

Los Weasley sonrieron, ansiosos por conocerla.

-Volviendo al tema ese año en el colegio se dieron varios ataques donde hijos de muggles quedaban petrificados, la señorita Granger fue una de ellos-Ron abrazo a Hermione, queriendo protegerla- en un momento del año donde Voldemort obligo a Ginny a bajar a la cámara, Harry, Ron y un profesor ignorante también bajaron para rescatarla, descubrieron que la bestia de Slytherin era un basilisco y que nadie había muerto aun porque ninguna de las victimas lo habían visto directo a los ojos, solo vieron su reflejo.

-¿Y que ocurrió con el basilisco?-Pregunto Alice.

-El señor Potter lo mato con la espada de Gryffindor- Dijo ella sorprendiéndolos con sus palabras.

-¡Mi hijo/ahijado/hermano/sobrino/primo es un verdadero Gryffindor!-Gritaron felices James, Sirius, Charles, Remus y Anthony.

Todos los demás soltaron una carcajada al ver el ridículo baile que hacían los tres hombres y los dos jóvenes.

En ese momento la chimenea de la directora comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño que causo que la mujer se espantara.

-¡Por Merlín! Nadie debería venir hoy- Dijo Minerva con miedo en su mirada.- ¡Levántense ya y vayan a la esquina!

Todos acataron la orden al ver a la profesora tan asustada y se juntaron en la esquina de la oficina, donde la profesora les puso un hechizo para hacerse invisibles y se dirigió a la chimenea para atender al visitante.

De la chimenea salió un hombre joven de cabello marrón y ojos café que venía con un niño de cuatro años con ojos color celeste cielo y cabello marrón.

-¡Neville!-Exclamo la profesora sorprendida para después taparse la boca con ambas manos, pero ya era tarde.

Todos los que se encontraban en la esquina de la habitación contuvieron la respiración. Frank no podía mover ni un musculo y los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas. Ron y Hermione veían sorprendidos a Neville, a quien pensaron nunca volver a ver desde su cuarto curso.

-Minerva, parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma, ¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunto Neville preocupado.

-No, nada no pasa nada, disculpa-contestó la directora cuando consiguió hablar- Hola, que haces aquí, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Venía a preguntarte si algunos miembros del E.D y la Orden pueden quedarse unos días en el castillo, es que en Inglaterra hay un clima muy extraño desde esta tarde, hay mucho viento, llueve demasiado y caen muchos rayos, pero además hay cosas explotando en las calles y rayos de colores en el cielo, entonces Harry me mando a preguntar si varias personas podían quedarse aquí hasta que todo termine- Contesto el castaño. Varios se sobresaltaron al oír el nombre del primogénito de los Potter. La directora pensaba en alguna posible relación entre el clima de Inglaterra y la llegada de los visitantes.

-Sí, vengan a Hogwarts hasta que el clima mejore y traigan a todos los que quieran, tal vez así no me sienta tan sola-Dijo la profesora con una sonrisa. El niño le ofreció a la profesora una flor que traía en la mano-Gracias Frank-agradeció ella al niño sin pensar en sus palabras. Tanto Alice como Frank tuvieron que ahogar una exclamación al oír el nombre del niño, ambos presentían que era su nieto.

-Bueno, les avisare al trio y a los demás.-Dijo Neville mientras tomaba al niño en brazos.

-Adiós Neville-Se despidió la mujer

-Adiós Profesora, nos vemos mañana.-Dijo el profesor de herbología.

-Neville, ya no soy tu profesora.-Le recordó McGonagall.

-Entonces adiós jefa- Dijo Neville antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdes con su hijo.

La directora se volvió hacia la esquina y quito el hechizo de invisibilidad, espero que todos se sentaran y tranquilizaran- Creo que lo mejor sería continuar…

**_¡Espero que disfrutaran la lectura!_**

**_¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_Dejen un Review con su opinión por favor *-*_**

**_Disculpen las faltas de Ortografía..._**

**_Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización :DD_**

**_Besos _**

**_Arii Black-18_**


End file.
